Ranma 1/2 Season 7:Ranma Forever
Ranma 1/2 Season 7:Ranma Forever 137 "Tatewaki Kuno, Substitute Principal" The Principal decides he needs a vacation. He leaves Kuno on in charge not because Kuno is his son (so he says), but to give Kuno the opportunity to show responsibility. Kuno declares himself a champion of virtue. He runs into some trouble trying to enforce a school rule of no close personal relationships between sexes on school grounds. 138 "Ranma's Greatest Challenge!?" Ranma and Happosai team up to conquer the Ogre Festival of the Dark. Happosai prepares Ranma personally for the match of his life. If Ranma loses The Ogre Festival of the Dark it will be the end of the Anything-Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling. Winning the tourney, the true horror of the situation is revealed. 139'"Nihao! Jusenkyo Guide"' The Jusenkyo guide shows up in Japan! He will perform a ceremony which will tap the water table that is the source of the "Spring of Drowned Man" to where there is a new Jusenkyo spring in Japan! Where is that spring? Naturally, it's the pond directly outside the Tendo dining room. 140 "Pick-a-Peck o' Happosai" A pack of magical, powerful cards has fallen into the wrong hands, and now Happosai is several times as much a pain as before! It was bad enough when there was just one of him- now there are six 141 "From the Depths of Despair - Part 1" Shishi Hoko-Dan the Lion's Roar Blast! Better than the construction specific "Breaking Point" technique (which worked only on rocks), Ryoga's new move has got Ranma on the run. Can he get away fast enough? 142 "From the Depths of Despair - Part 2" To perfect the dangerous Shishi Hoko-Dan technique, one must travel to the depths of despair. Where Ryoga lives most of the time anyway! But why is Ranma trying to make Ryoga even more miserable?! 143 "Shampoo's Cursed Kiss" "Be my bri-i-i-i-i-de----!!" It's been awhile, but at last the "Ghost Cat" from episodes past has come back... and he won't release Shampoo until she agrees to marry him! Can Ranma prevent the "cat's trophy"? 144 "Run Away With Me, Ranma!" A recurring dream...a romantic couple...their destiny, somehow tied to the blooming cherry blossoms. Ranma gets roped into helping a ghost "have not regrets" before shuffling off this mortal coil. But the ties that bind can be stubborn. 145'"Let's Go to the Mushroom Temple"' "The soul of the mushroom is the soul of the Earth," or so it's said by those in the know. Love mushrooms...poison mushrooms...can a relationship based on fungus survive among us? 146 "The Cradle from Hell" In the life of every father, there must eventually come a time when the son challenges his authority, tests his own strength, declares himself a man. But is Cup Ramen worth losing your dad for? 147'"Madame St. Paul's Cry for Help"' A vat of forbidden, blue wine is having a strange effect on Picolet Chardin, that memorable, masterful monsieur of martial-arts dining. Fearing for her charge, Mme. St Paul asks for help...though she may wish she hadn't. 148 "Meet You in the Milky Way" Held every year on July 7th, Japan's Tanabata festival celebrates the celestial reunion of the Weaver Princess and her beau, the Cowherd. When the two descend from the sky, their story seems suddenly so much less romantic. 149 "Wretched Rice Cakes Of Love" And lo, it is said, if he who eats of the sakura-mochi or "cherry blossom rice-cake" is meant to be with you forever, the mark of the sakura shall appear on his forehead, but if it should be that he is not. 150 "The Horrible Happo Mold-Burst" Happosai's always relied on his Happo Dai-Karin or "Happo Fire-Burst" technique to get what he want, but when the "karin" part changes to "kaBIN", Happosai's mold starts getting old real quick. 151 "The Kuno Sibling Scandal" Oh those wacky, squabbling, Kuno siblings. Tatewaki (age seventeen) is in love with girl-type Ranma, while Kodachi (a.k.a "the Black Rose") adores the boy-type. Brought to blows by jealousy, where's King Solomon where you need him? 152'"Battle for the Golden Tea Set"' It's return of Martial Arts Tea Ceremony master, Sentaro. Once again, he needs Ranma and Akane's aid. The incident seems to be over some treasured tea set that rival schools have fought over for generations, and now it's Sentaro's turn to prove his worth! 153'"Gosunkugi's Summer Affair"' The ever-so-morose Hikaru Gosunkugi has met the girl of his dreams. The weird thing is, she even seems to like him back! The trouble is, the girl is Kogane, the teenage ghost. What can Ranma and Akane possibly do to make this ghostly love story work? 154 "Battle for Miss Beachside" In the beach, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane want to fix Ranma some lunch, so they (with Tsubasa and Kodachi) compete in a beauty contest to settle the conflict. 155 "Bring It On! Love as a Cheerleader - Part 1" Having learned (or been the victim of) almost any martial-arts style imaginable, Ranma's never-the-less about to learn a whole new one: Martial-Arts Cheerleading! Mariko Konjo, pep leader extraordinaire, is fixing to put a hurt on Akane...and Ranma can't allow that. But is he willing to pick up a pair of pom-poms to stop her? 156 "Bring It On! Love as a Cheerleader - Part 2" Ranma's got the basic moves down, sure, and that uniform really is cute, but then it turns out that it's Kuno's kendo match he has to cheer for. No way! Worse, Mariko's crush on the so-called "Blue Thunder" means the only way Ranma can win-and avenge Akane's honor-is to somehow best Mariko in a cheerleading contest. Under these circumstances, how cheerful can Ranma be expected to be?! 157 "The Musical Instruments of Destruction" During an annual cleaning of the estate, Kuno comes across an ancient taiko drum that's got the devastating power of a howitzer. And what good is a weapon if you don't turn it on your friends, right? As if that weren't enough, now Kodachi's got an equally devastating lute...which she promptly turns over to the principal. Cue the music! 158 "A Ninja's Dog is Black and White" Ryoga encounters Checkers (Shirokuro) a black and white dog. The dog saves P-chan when they went over a waterfall, so Ryoga starts to take care of the dog and feed it. The dog takes a love letter Ryoga had written out of his backpack and delivers it to Akane. Akane doesn't know who the letter is from because Ryoga didn't sign it, but gives Checkers a letter to give to return. The letter said that she had someone that she loved, and was sorry she couldn't return the writers feelings. Ryoga is horrified when he reads this, but then Ranma asks him if he had signed the letter Akane read. Upon realizing that he hadn't, Ryoga believes that the "somebody" Akane is talking about is actually him. 159 "The Tendo Dragon Legend" While on their way home from school, Akane and Ranma discover a strange fish in a puddle. Dr. Tofu tells Ranma he should take it home and use it for a class project he has to do. Kasumi invites Dr. Tofu to come stay with them because of the tsunami that is about to hit. Once they get home, they realize the fish is actually an infant dragon. Dr. Tofu learns that the dragons meat will grant immortality, and the Frogman (from episode 100) arrives and tries to eat the dragons meat. 160 "Boy Meets Mom - Part 1" While visiting Mrs. Tendo's grave, Ranma begins to wonder about his own mother. Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother, had just sent a postcard telling the Tendos she was going to visit. Ranma is quite eager to meet his mother, but Genma explains to everyone that he made a promise to Nodoka when Ranma was first born. He made a death pact (Sabuko) to Nodoka, which states that Ranma, be either reared as man among men or they be put to the sword. In Sabuko, if the disciple/helper (in this case, Genma and Ranma) fails in something, his/their Master (in this case, Nodoka) will cut their heads with a sword. Genma and Ranma decide to hide their true identities and tell Nodoka that Ranma is actually Ranko, a cousin of the Tendos. 161 "Boy Meets Mom - Part 2: Someday, Somehow..." Nodoka's stay is rather short, and Ranma hears that she is planning on returning home soon. He decides that he would really like for her to meet him as himself rather than as Ranko. Genma warns Ranma and constantly tries to stop him. When a water main explodes and sends Nodoka flying, Ranma saves her and Nodoka catches a glimpse of her son before passing out. When she awakens, she sees Ranko and thinks it was all a dream. Nodoka says that in her dream Ranma was very manly. Ranma tells Akane that he will wait until he can be normal before he tells his mother the truth. At the end, Ranma and Akane head off to school, and then turn towards the screen and say "Goodbye!".